


Opposites Attract: Myth or Fact?

by WilSon1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, America, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Cutesy, Doubt, First Meetings, Freshman Harry, Hot Sex, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Meant To Be, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, Sophomore Louis, first, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon1D/pseuds/WilSon1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick of Holmes Chapel and just wants to leave. He wants to get out and never come back. What's his solution? </p>
<p>College in America.</p>
<p>He meets a bubbly sophomore who makes him feel things that he shouldn't feel again. It's a struggle...hopefully one that will be worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and am just finally uploading it here! Since I'm not from the UK, I'm not 'hip' to all the language, which is why I've used mostly American terms, plus a few British things thrown in here and there that I've heard/know of. 
> 
> I would love to know what you think of this story. I absolutely adore shy Harry and I hope you do too...and he's not shy the entire time. ;) 
> 
> Also, this is just an introduction. More to come soon! 
> 
> ENJOY. xx

University. 

 

Or as Harry now thought of it: college.

 

It was supposed to be a new and exciting experience; one in which young adults leave home to further their education, to get closer to having the knowledge and skills they need for any desired future career. To Harry, it was more terrifying than exciting.

 

High school hadn’t exactly been all that he had hoped it would be. Yes, there were school dances, parties, drinking, and drugs; but he hadn’t been part of any of those events. To be honest, he was glad about that. He wasn’t the type of person to enjoy drinking or doing drugs. Not that he would know, since he’s never partaken in either of those things before. He could just tell that he wouldn’t like it. People act strange whenever they drink or do drugs; act as though they are completely different people, which is not what Harry wants to happen to himself. Being in control, being able to make decisions with a clear head: that was what Harry liked. He liked being in control of his body, his mind, and his life.

 

That’s why he decided to go to college in America, rather than University in Cheshire. His mom and sister weren’t overly supportive at first. They were unsure of how he would get on since they had never traveled to America before, not even for a day in his entire life of 18 years. But not having been there before only made him want to go to college there even more. He seriously wanted to get out of this stupid town. He didn’t want to see anyone from high school, or anyone from church. He just wanted to see new faces and new places.

 

He had done a lot of research, trying to find out where he wanted to go, which college he wanted to attend. He didn’t want to go to a big city. He always felt like he belonged in a smaller town, somewhere that had good schools and parks. He always wanted a family, but it’s too early in his life to even be thinking about that. But a small town always helped to inspire him; made him feel more at home. He just didn’t want to stay at home anymore. He wanted to make a new home for himself in a new place, a new country even.

 

He decided on moving to California. He always wanted to go there, but never had the guts to do so. This was the perfect opportunity. So he found a small college, in a small town, and decided to apply. He wasn’t sure if he should apply for other schools as a backup or not. He ended up only applying to the one school. He decided that even if he didn’t get in, he would move to California anyway. He would be able to apply again the next semester, and hopefully could get in then. Honestly, he didn’t feel that worried. His grades were great and he had extracurricular activities under his belt. When the letter finally came from America, he couldn’t have been more thrilled.

 

He got in.

 

He was ecstatic. He didn’t think much about the leaving home or leaving his friends. He didn’t really have friends. Only a couple people here and there that talked to him. But once he came out as gay in his hometown, things changed. There were still a few nice people in his high school that had talked to him, but there were those students that were mean; so mean that he had decided to leave Holmes Chapel, hoping to never come back.

 

So that’s how he found himself packing up everything he owns and shipping it to America. When he was done, he only had a couple weeks left of staying at home before he was starting school in America, which meant that he had only a couple more weeks of what felt like torture.

 

Time went by faster than expected though. He found himself saying goodbye and flying to America, to California, in no time. He had taken the flight over by himself; his mom and sister had been there in Holmes Chapel to send him off, which was nice. He was glad to see them one last time because he loved them; probably wouldn’t see them for a long while, seeing as he didn’t want to come back to Holmes Chapel once he left. He slept half of the flight, then read a book, before watching a couple movies before he reached the airport in California. Before he was at his new school, he had to take a city bus to campus and his new home for the better part of the next 4 or more years.

 

This was the first time in a school where he could make his own decisions and the first time he was in America. It had been a long and hard decision; well, it hadn’t been that hard. He had loved Holmes Chapel in Cheshire, but it was getting old. He never felt excited to be there; wasn’t passionate about anything around him. He wanted to just get away from home, to make it in this world for himself. So he came here to America, to a small town in California. He didn’t want to be in a big city, or surrounded by thousands of people. He was a shy person; one who didn’t really like to be bombarded by other people. Never did he have tons of friends. So the University in this small town, know to him now as UTC, was the perfect decision for him.

 

Walking to the information desk at the main building he was dropped off in front of by the taxi to ask for directions to his dorm. He didn’t want to get lost and he wasn’t afraid of asking for help. There was a nice girl about his age that helped direct him, and he thanked her politely before turning to leave. He had been blind to the flirty looks the girl had been giving him, and didn’t see her pout as he walked away.

 

Making it to his room wasn’t overly challenging, or at least not with the directions he had been given. He couldn’t wait to get to his room, and take a nap. He was so thankful he had gotten a single room. He was a pretty shy person and liked his alone time, so sharing a room with someone he hadn’t met before was about the most nerve-wracking thing for him. But his mom and Robin were well enough off to be able to pay for full tuition and a single room. He would forever be grateful for their help with college.

 

Stopping outside his door, room 669 of Brookes Hall, he let a smile spread across his face. Stepping inside he noticed that all the stuff he had shipped over was already there. He was glad nothing got lost or stolen from Cheshire to California; at least nothing that he could see from just glancing at the boxes, furniture, and such. The rest of the night he spent unpacking and getting his stuff ready for classes starting the next day. When he went to bed that night, after eating alone in the dining hall in his building, he just hoped the first day of college and college in general was all it was cracked up to be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a little fast-moving. But I didn't plan on it being a multi-chapter story in the beginning. Anyway, here is chapter 2! Let me know what you think, and please pass it around to those you know. :) xx

Of course he would oversleep and miss breakfast on his first day at UTC: his first _real day_. He jumps out of bed and dresses quickly, grabbing his bag and all but running to his first class of the semester: Psychology of Personality. The class was very full when he got there, seeing as class was just about to start. He scopes out the room, searching for a seat that wasn’t surrounded by people already. He doesn’t really want to sit next to anyone, but he figures, it’s college. He’ll have to sit near people eventually. He sees a seat by the wall that was open, although right next to another guy. However, the seats in front of and behind were empty, so he figures it’s a good seat to take. So he sneaks past the first few students in the row that was in the middle of the room, apologizing politely; finally settling into his seat with only one person to the right of him. He pulls out his notebook and pen, opening it to the first page. He has always loved buying new school supplies, so he was practically giddy at the brand new, blank notebook. He accidentally elbows the person next to him while writing the date in the corner of the page, shifting in his seat slightly to get more comfortable as he does so.

 

“Oops, I’m sorry.” Harry says to the person next to him, not really glancing over at him. He always had such gangly limbs that it wasn’t much of a surprise that he couldn’t stay within the confines of his seat for even 5 minutes.

 

“It’s all right. Don’t worry about it.” A light and cheery voice says from next to him. Harry glances up at the accent that the guy had let out. The guy is small; at least he looks small in his seat compared to Harry. He has bright blue eyes and caramel-colored hair that is styled in a sort of quiff that reminds him of one of his high school friends, Zayn’s, hairstyle. He turns his head quickly toward the front of the room when he hears the professor speak for the first time. He tries to listen while simultaneously taking notes. He scribbles down everything the professor says and his heart picks up when he hears the professor say to turn to someone near him.

 

“Talk to the person next to you about what you think personality is and maybe even try to describe the other person’s personality. I’ll give you 5-10 minutes to do that and then I’ll go into more detail about the semester long project you will be completing for the course,” Professor Boswell said. A second later, Harry hears the room burst with chatter. Obviously other people don’t have a problem speaking to complete strangers.

 

“Hi,” the boy next to him says and he looks up quickly.

 

“Um, hi.” Harry replies, mouth going slightly dry from nervousness.

 

“So, what do you think personality is?” the boy asks him.

 

“Don’t know. That’s why I’m taking the class…” Harry says and the boy next to him laughs.

 

“Fair point, mate.” Harry smiles briefly down at his notebook. “So, what’s your name?”

 

“Uh, Harry. Harry Styles.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Harry Styles. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” The boy, Louis, says and Harry sees his hand reach out so they can shake hands. As soon as their hands meet, as cliché as it sounds, Harry feels sparks and his heart races even more if that’s possible. He shakes Louis’ hand and pulls his hand back into his lap after their hands separate.

 

“You too, Louis.” Harry says.

 

“You’re obviously from back home. I mean, back from England somewhere, yeah?”

 

“I’m from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. What about you? I can’t place your accent…”

 

“From Doncaster. I’ve been here for a year now and absolutely love it here. Don’t go back home often…kind of a far trip for a short visit, but I like it here for now. Have you been here long?” Louis asks.

 

“No. I just got in a couple days ago actually. It’s my first time.” Harry blushes at his words. “I mean, it’s my first time in California. This is my first year here.”

 

“Ah, so you’re a freshman, huh?” Harry just nods.

 

“What are you set to study then? Psychology?” Louis asks of him.

 

“Undecided. Probably do something like English literature though, or music. I love both.” Harry replies.

 

“Well, English literature and music, huh? Those are two very different things, although I can see a connection. It would be wicked if you could combine those two thing; combine your passions in life and all.”

 

“Wh-what’re you studying?” Harry asks him back.

 

“I am studying actually studying music. Small world! But I’m also studying a bit of theatre as well; drama was always my forte. Thank you for asking, Harry!” Harry smiles shyly, switching his gaze from Louis to his notebook, twirling his pen between his fingers. It was a nervous habit of his, playing with things. Could never quit it, especially since it always seemed to help with the nerves he would get in new situations or with new people. It wasn’t working 100% today though, not with Louis at least. That had to mean something, Harry thought to himself.

 

“You’re quite shy, yeah?” Louis says. Harry’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He knows that he’s shy, but wasn’t aware that it was so easy to spot. He met this Louis guy just a few minutes ago, and he’s already got Harry all figured out. Well…thankfully not _fully_ figured out. Harry wouldn’t want anyone to figure him out _that_ well. Louis leans closer to him and Harry can feel him near him even though he’s still looking at the notebook on his desk.

 

“It’s adorable…” Louis whispers. Harry’s head snaps up at those words and his eyes briefly lock onto Louis’ before Louis is looking back toward the front of the room as the professor starts speaking again. He can’t help but stare at Louis’ profile. His bone structure is flawless, but he pushes the feelings he is having toward the back of his mind. He’s extremely attracted to the boy next to him, there’s no denying it. He is already getting distracted by him and realizing he isn’t paying attention to the teacher; not really understanding that he is missing it at the same time. This attraction can’t be like the past, though. He can’t let his feelings show on the surface like he used to. He would just get hurt, like he always has.

 

“Harry?” He hears his name being called from beside him and he blinks, clearing his vision, and realizing he had been staring at Louis for the past 10 minutes. He hopes that nobody saw him do it. Hopefully Louis didn’t really either; he blushes though when he sees the smirk on the other boy’s face. He definitely noticed the staring. Well, that’s another thing that Louis has figured out about him already.

 

“What?” he says, and then realizes that everyone around him is packing up to leave.

 

“You missed all that about the project, didn’t you?”

 

“Shit.” Harry says. Why did he space out? _Louis_ , his mind screams at him. He mentally curses a few more times for being so stupid. He should’ve paid attention; should’ve forced himself to turn away from gawking at Louis to listen to the teacher talk about the main project for the class. It was his first day, first class in an American college, and he was already blowing it.

 

Louis places a gentle hand on his arm and he freezes for a second.

 

“Calm down, Curly. It’s a partner project.”

 

“Okay?” Harry replies in confusion. He doesn’t understand what Louis’ saying. Now he has to figure out about the project, probably by talking to the professor; he’ll know that Harry wasn’t paying attention on the first day. Then he’ll have to find a partner. How in the hell is he going to do that? Maybe he’ll be allowed to work on his own. He did that many a time in high school. College, he read, was more strict though.

 

“So will you be my partner, Harry?” Louis asks with a dopey smile. His smile is contagious because Harry can feel a smile growing on his own face and he blushes as he feels Louis poke a finger into one of his dimples. I guess finding a partner wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be. “I always had a thing for cute guys with dimples.” Louis says before standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Harry just watches him as he walks toward the door, stunned by Louis’ comment. He was one of those cute guys with dimples? Wow. All other words escaped Harry. He couldn’t believe a hot guy just called him cute. That hardly ever happens to him. Right before Louis walks through the door, he turns and smiles at Harry again.

 

“You coming, Curly?” he calls out to him. Harry’s breath catches as Louis winks at him and moves swiftly from the room. Harry packs his things up quickly before following the way Louis went out the door before looking around. Outside the room, he has no clue where to go; couldn’t see where Louis had gone, only that he turned left out of the room. His shoulders slump. His first college acquaintance, and hopefully future friend, was nowhere to be seen.

 

His heart patters when he hears his name being called again, or his nickname that is.

 

“Come on, Curly! You’re slowing us down.”

 

“Where are you going?” Harry asks.

 

“Well, _we_ are going to go get some coffee. If you’re available that is. I could really go for a coffee and a bagel or something. I’m starving! Missed breakfast this morning because I overslept a little bit. Wanted to wake up early today, but that just didn’t happen.” Harry laughs at Louis’ rambling.

 

“Okay, sure. Coffee.”

 

“Awesome! Now, come on.” Louis says excitedly, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him behind him to the school’s common area. They order coffee and grab a table while they wait for their orders to appear on the counter. When they call Louis’ order, he stands up to grab it; Harry has a chance to finally take a deep breath. He is getting coffee with an incredibly cute _and_ hot boy that he just met less than an hour ago. If this was college life, he could get used to this…maybe. He didn’t have much more time to think about this because a coffee cup was being placed in front of him in the next second.

 

“Oh, thanks. I could’ve grabbed it.” Harry says, but smiling on the inside at Louis’ kindness.

 

“It’s no problem.” They sit drinking their coffee for a few silent minutes. Those few minutes make Harry even more nervous than when he has to come up with small talk. He’s never been good at that.

 

“Didn’t you say you were hungry? Or “starving”, I think was what you said before nearly ripping my arm out of its socket.” Harry says, slightly surprised that he broke the silence first, and that he was able to speak to Louis like they had been friends for years.

 

“I don’t really want to move anymore.” Louis says. Harry lets out a giggle by mistake and he quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Louis just smiles in what Harry could only describe as fondness.

 

“Um, the project? Can you…can you tell me about that, please? I can’t believe I spaced out.” Harry says while biting his lip both in embarrassment and guilt, trying to change the subject so he doesn’t embarrass himself.  

 

“I can believe it.” Louis says with a wink. Harry is completely flustered for a minute, blush covering his cheeks, and lip still between his teeth. He mentally scolds himself to get it together.

 

“When is it due?” Harry says, turning to rifle through his bag to grab his planner; also giving him a minute to look away from Louis and focus on something else.

 

“The last day of class.” Harry starts to flip through the pages, going week by week, and stops when he reaches December.

 

“What day is the last day of class…?” Harry asks, face turning more red now than pink. Louis takes the planner from in front of him, sliding it from beneath Harry’s hands and flipping it so he can see it head on.

 

“Don’t worry, Curly.” Louis says and takes the pen from Harry’s fingers. He begins writing in the planner in front of him. “I’ll help you work through all this college stuff.” Harry continues to drink his coffee as he sees Louis flip back and forth in his planner a few times, writing different things Harry can’t decipher; too hard to see what the words say upside down. When he finally closes the planner, it is slid back to him. Harry just smiles at Louis, thinking that all he wrote in it were due dates.

 

“Thanks, Louis.”

 

“No need to thank me.” Louis smiles before standing up. “But it’s time for me to head out.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Don’t sound so disappointed, Curly. We’ll be seeing each other again soon.” Louis says, making Harry bite his lip. He knew that he sounded too disappointed when Louis said he had to leave. He just felt comfortable around him. His breath caught in his throat when Louis leaned down, lips at his ear. “Check your planner, Harry.” With that, Louis was out the door and Harry was left alone to wonder what Louis meant by that.

 

He didn’t have to wonder long because he snaps out of his small trance and hastily grabs for his planner. He flips through each page, first seeing that Louis has somewhat messy handwriting; yet it was perfect all the same. A page later, he sees a set of numbers scrawled across the page: a phone number. Louis gave him his phone number. Harry just about faints at that. They had known each other for less than 2 hours, and he was a little shocked that Louis gave his number out so soon. He was happy though; very happy. So he pulls his iPhone out to save his new contact as ‘Louis ♥’. Still flipping pages in his planner, the next thing he sees nearly stops his heart. He reads the writing more than 15 times, eyes scanning back and forth over the writing before he calms down, yet he is still confused.

 

On Saturday October 15th, ‘Date with Louis’ is written with a large heart drawn around it. He takes out his phone without a second thought. He clicks Louis’ name and types, “date?” After it’s sent, he internally freaks out a bit until his phone beeps. He takes a deep breath before looking at the incoming message.

 

L: You read my notes then?

 

H: Yeah, I did

 

L: So…how’s about it then?

 

H: How’s about what?

 

L: That date? With me?

 

Harry took a few minutes to respond. Of course he wanted to go out with Louis. He was sweet, funny, and hotter than ever. But was it going to turn out like his past dates? He was interrupted when his phone beeped, before he was able to respond to Louis’ proposal.

 

L: If you don’t swing that way…

 

L: Then I’m sorry

 

L: and my gay-dar is way off

 

Harry knows he needs to reply now, so he does. He takes a deep breath before hitting send on his next message.

 

H: It’s not off

 

L: It’s not?

 

H: Nope

 

L: So…date?

 

H: Okay…why not.

 

He decides that if it is just like the other times, with those other guys, it’s his mistake to make again. But he can’t resist the chance to go out with this hot British guy he met in America.

 

L: Lovely :)

 

Harry gets up, packing his things and making sure he has everything before throwing his cup away and heading back to his dorm. He doesn’t text Louis back; he’s just giddy thinking that Louis wants to go on a date with him. Him, Harry Styles, has a date with the extremely gorgeous, Louis Tomlinson. For the rest of the afternoon and evening, he forgets about his personality project and can’t stop thinking about going on a date with Louis. He can’t believe his luck with finding this sexy, sweet guy that wants to go out with him.

 

To be continued...

 


End file.
